Bento
by Prihnex
Summary: Sakura has always had a crush on Sasuke and it's about time he started paying attention to her! Who knew fangirls could help them get together in their own harsh way? Dedicated to Daisy.


_Summary: Sakura has always been in love with Sasuke and it's about time he starts to notice her! Dedicated to Daisy. _

**801: Our new story! We made this on the 12-21-07. We are re-typing this on 05-26-08 and the current time is 18:36 (6:36 PM). We do not really like this couple so yeah… but it is cute sometimes. **

**TEWG: THIS IS OUR FIRST EVER SASUSAKU AND WE ONLY MADE THIS BECAUSE DAISY WANTED IT. I WAS BORED AND WE MADE EACH OTHER FANFICTIONS. ENOUGH SAID. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

_(Note) _

"**Inner Sakura"**

_Disclaimer: We do not own SasuSaku… nor do we want to own it. We also do not own Naruto. _

_**WARNING: IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF SASUKE AND SAKURA BEING TOGETHER DO NOT READ THIS FIC! **_

_**PS: FANGIRLS ARE SCARY. **_

* * *

Sakura blushed as she walked to her long time crushes house. She had made him a bento_(1)_ for him. She made sure to pack some tomatoes and no sweet food. She knew what Sasuke liked and didn't like.

It was a Sunday today and yesterday Kakashi-sensei said he was going on a mission and there would be no training today. At first she was a bit reluctant to go outside because she thought she might run into Naruto and he'd try to go on a date with her, but then she remembered he had started dating Hinata a day ago so she gained her courage and decided to go to Sasuke's house. This is how she ended up going there.

She really hoped Sasuke liked her cooking and accept her one day. She giggled to herself as she thought about them having beautiful kids together.

She continued walking but then stopped, horrified, at what she saw. In front of Sasuke's house stood his oh-so many fangirls, banging on his door and yelling for 'their' Sasuke to come out.

She blushed angrily and felt the green monster of Jealousy overcome her. Sasuke wasn't theirs! She walked over to them and before she knew it, she was screaming at the top of her lungs, "Shut up! He's not yours!" When she realized what she had just done, Sakura quickly clasped her left hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just yelled!

"Why, huh?" A girl stepped forth, "If he doesn't belong to _me,_ who does he belong to? You? Hah, yeah right!" She sneered.

A loud agreement followed.

"Who would want someone like you?" More laughter. "What the hell is this?" The girl snatched her lunch she was going to give to Sasuke.

The girl opened it and smelled it. "Eww… what the hell is this?" She scrunched up her nose and face and pretended to gag. Sakura growled and balled her fists, "Onigiri and Teriyaki." "Normally, that's my favorite foods," The girl holding the lunch said, we'll call her Abby, "but when you make it, it's disgusting!" Abby threw the lunch on the floor. Sakura stood their shocked and angry as Abby did this.

Sakura felt tears stinging her eyes and closed her eyes and faced the ground. She had worked so hard preparing that food. She made sure the tomatoes were ripe; the rice was shaped perfectly and organized everything so beautifully. She gritted her teeth and refused to cry in front of these girls! A random girl could tell she was about to cry and started laughing, "Look! She's going to cry!" The others must have thought it was funny since they all started laughing and yelling, "Cry baby" over and over again.

Sakura gulped and she felt a tear about to fall. "Sh-shut up!" She covered her ears and tried to ignore their calls. She could hear new material because of this.

"Sasuke doesn't even like you!"

"I bet you're gonna steal Sasuke's possessions!"

"You're so ugly! An eye-sore to Sasuke!"

"What's going on?!" A deep male voice boomed over the fangirls calls. In a flash the many fangirls trampled Sakura and they attempted to make Sasuke fall in love with them. But right now, Sakura didn't care.

Maybe she was like Naruto in a way. Maybe she had someone waiting to give her the love she needs. Someone who would love her. Someone like Rock Lee…

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on hers. She looked up and saw Sasuke. He pulled her up and Sakura blushed. Her mind overloaded. She passed out.

* * *

When she awoke she saw she was on someone's bed. She looked around and saw the bed was in that persons' room. _'Where am I?'_ Sakura wondered. When she saw the Uchiha symbol on the blanket on her, she gasped and sat up. Her mind clicked and she remembered the bento she made, the fangirls, contemplating getting with Lee, and Sasuke holding her hand…

She blushed as she thought that. Sasuke actually touched her _hand_. She felt so giddy inside. "About time," Sasuke's cool voice brought her back to reality. "W-what happened?" She stuttered shyly. Sasuke shrugged, "I held your hand and you passed out." Sakura nodded and blushed and felt a bit embarrassed with herself. Was she so weak she fainted when Sasuke just held her? Even a little?

After about a minute Sakura gained enough courage to ask what was on her mind. "Sasuke, why did you hold my hand?" Sasuke turned away, "I pretended you were my girlfriend," He muttered. **"Yes!"** Her inner yelled, **"Now's your chance!" **

Sakura gulped, blushed, and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Sasuke threw her bento at her. It fell perfectly on her lap. When she looked in it she found only small pieces of rice left. "It was good," She heard Sasuke mutter. Once again, she blushed. **"Yes! Yes!"** Inner Sakura screamed.

She looked back at Sasuke as he moved closer to her. She felt like fainting when he put his thumb and index finger on her chin. "I wonder if this'll taste good too," Sasuke whispered then clasped his mouth over on hers.

She gasped when she felt Sasuke's tongue on her bottom lip. Sasuke then forced his tongue through her slightly parted lips, and tasted everything he could. Her teeth, tongue, the insides of her cheeks, and the roof of her mouth.

When he pulled away she saw a faint color of pink on his cheeks. "W-was it good?" Sakura asked nervously and started brushing her bubblegum hair, her emerald eyes shinning with hope. "Better than I hoped," Sasuke admitted, slightly embarrassed of it all.

"Y-you know Sasuke that was my first kiss," Sakura almost hit herself. _'Stop stuttering!'_ She commanded herself.

"You know," Sasuke moved in closer to her again, "I fell in love with Sakura Haruno, not Hinata Hyuuga."

Sakura gasped. Her heart thumping quickly and loudly. Did she hear right? Was Sasuke really in love with her? "You're in love with me?" She gapped.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her again. "Yes."

_  


* * *

(1): Bento means lunch box in Japanese. _

**801: 10-25-08 22:12 (10:12 PM). TEWG also finsihed this fic on the same day. **

**TEWG: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT DAISY! YOU BETTER REVIEW YOU LOUSY-! **

**801: -Covering TEWG's mouth- Hahahahah! Please Review! **

**TEWG: OH YEAH DOWN THERE IS EVERYTHING THAT DAISY WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THIS ALL… **

* * *

I: Sasuke still hates Itachi.  
II: Sasuke likes Sakura because… he just does, since Academy days.  
III: Sasuke got softer after he kissed Naruto. XD  
IV: Sasuke hates Sakura also because she's on a diet and wants her to eat more.  
V: Sasuke likes big girls! XD (Scratch this one out)  
VI: Naruto and Hinata are off making-out all day long somewhere.  
VII: Sasuke and Sakura had twins.


End file.
